


Easy

by mywillisgood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Food Kink, Impala Sex, M/M, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywillisgood/pseuds/mywillisgood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Legs wide, hips swinging like a doorway"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Title and Summary both come from a PJ song.
> 
> Set somewhere before things start to go downhill.
> 
> Unbeta'd, so any mistakes are mine.
> 
> Hope you like it.

Dean likes a good pounding. Either way, being deep inside somebody or getting himself stuffed, a nice fuck is always welcome. He’s not usually uptight like Sam, no, Dean won't complain over an offer, Dean will gladly take what he's given. And if Sammy happens to be bored by the drive and thinking he might replace the lollipop in his mouth with Dean’s cock, then marvelous!

As his baby brother starts whispering innuendos into his ear, fondling the growing bulge in his jeans, Dean stops the car by the side of the road. Its late and they can always go for the hood if things get too heated.

But Sammy seems to think the front seat is just wide enough, as he pulls Dean’s legs to the side over the leather, tearing his jeans in the hurry of desire and mouthing his cock over the briefs till big brother is so hard it hurts. The lollipop ends up in Dean's mouth and he's warned not to chew it. _Why could it be?_ , he wonders as he plays with it. Sammy’s watching fiercely. He works the lolly up and down over his tongue, hoping his brother will get the clue.

“Do it, baby.” Dean whines and ruts towards Sammy’s mouth. One of his brother's giant paws comes to pull the briefs off, Dean's cock slapping into his belly, the elastic band snapping just above his balls. “Fuck”. It stings slightly, but soon Sammy’s over the blood red meat, sucking Dean’s thick dick down into his warm throat.

Dean bucks. Sam gags. A trail of spit connects them as he pulls off. Sammy sucks it up, licks the lenght, mouths the head, drools all over the shape. It's so wet it feels like drowning.

“Shit Sammy! that's it.”

Baby brother is having fun, playing with spit, backing off to stare into the sticky trails before gobbling Dean’s cock again.

“So eager”, Dean says, the lollipop clicking against his teeth.

“‘m hungry”, Sam groans, and it's a tease. Soon the briefs are gone, a blunt finger rubbing over Dean’s hole like Sammy wants to make sure his brother knows just what he's hungry for.

“Oh yeah, baby boy. Gonna fuck me?” Dean likes it, likes the whine deep in his brother’s throat, likes the soft burn as Sammy’s long finger enters his tight pucker, forcing the soft walls to open up for him. Plunges him deep, like one wouldn't believe a finger could go, but Sammy’s that big, he's all giant features and his dick, his juicy rod wouldn't be any less.

“Got better plans for you” Sam says instead, and licks a stripe across Dean’s hole, using his finger to stretch the entrance so he can plunge his tongue beside it.

“Oh Sammy, yes!” he screams and he's never been so happy for showering thoroughly before a ride, for being a little too cautious in expectation of the worse or - as in this case - the better.

Sam works his way inside Dean skilfully, rubbing his prostate ever so often, making sure big brother writes in expectation, dick never getting the chance to go limp. Dean takes it in his hand, starts rubbing and suddenly Sam is inserting another finger in his ass. He’s on the verge of breaking.

“Feels so good, baby. Think I'm gonna come.”

“Oh yeah?” Sammy rises to kiss him, retrieving the lolly before Dean can bite into it, and sucks the melted sugar off his mouth. “Come for me, Dean. Come on my fingers, do it.” He pulls the shirt off Dean’s belly, making room for the load that's about to spill. Soon as the canvas are ready, Sam presses into Dean’s prostate, angling his hand just right...

Dean snaps his eyes shut, creaming all over his belly with a shout.

He's still shivering and out of breath as Sam starts to clean - lick, in better words - the cum off his belly and hand, avoiding the sensitive cock for now. He can barely trace the path trailed by the hand Sam’s holding the lollipop with before he feels the fingers leave his ass, a round shape nudging his relaxed entrance. It's too hard and too small to be the head of his baby brother's dick. Realization hits him in a wave of heat.

“Fuck, Sammy, you really going to do that?” Dean’s voice comes out much raspier than he planed, his game not so good now his brain is exceeding it's capacity to formulate coherent thought. With small remaining energy, he opens his eyes.

Sammy’s lying on his side, head nested over Dean’s thigh, knees bent to fit his immense size on the seat. His huge cock is out, red and blood heavy, as he rubs it lazily, lascivious eyes tracing the lines of Dean’s body.

“Just adding a little flavor, Dean” he says, lost in the drag of the lollipop over his brother's hole. “Before I can finish eating you.”

So that's what he meant.

Dean’s cock is taking interest again, if the drooling precome is anything to go by. Mindlessly, he starts to rut against the rounded candy and a shockwave travels up his spine when it slips inside. Dear god, Dean is got no clue what he'll do if that thing gets lost inside him, but just the idea of Sammy eating his raw ass out like dessert is enough to make him forget the danger. And the fact he's gonna get off while doing it can only worsen the effects.

“That’s it, Dean. Suck it up.”

He does, clenches softly and whines high pitched like he hasn't done since Sammy rimmed him for the first time. There's something about it he can't quite explain, maybe the thrill of the novelty, or even the slight danger. Whatsoever, works him greatly, and sooner than he’d normally expect, his cock is rock hard again, aching for a touch.

Sammy, as soon as he catches sight of the erection, plants kisses on how much of it he can reach. He releases the lolly from the sucking heat of Dean’s ass and brings it to Dean’s cock, swirling around the head and catching precome into it. When it's inserted back into Dean’s hole, it's more slick than ever, a soft glide now helping drive it deeper.

All the while, Dean is a moaning mess, eyes half lidded and dreamy, mouth slack, tongue dry. He can barely do more than grab at the leather seat, hang on for the ride, as Sam sweetens him up inside, rubbing the round shape dangerously close to his prostate.

 

Sammy’s watching intensely to the twisting of the lolly, bringing it near the edge to see it catch on the entrance, Dean’s tight little hole sucking it right back. His other hand works his dick in shifting paces, like Sam can't decide whether he wants to come just yet. Dean’s cock is also twiching against his mouth, answering to the small suction he applies near the base. He keeps this work steady for a while, until he decides it's enough. Shifting everything off, he throws the now mostly melted lollipop somewhere around the car and lifts himself on his fours - or his threes, one hand never leaving his cock.

“C’mon Dean, lift that ass for me.”

Lethargically, he does, holds his legs up in arms, mumbling tenderly for no one in special. His eyes never leave Sammy as his baby brother leans his chest down into the seat, craddling his brother’s hips with his free arm. The jeans are stretched over his obscenely tilted ass and the flanel shirt is ridding up his sweat slick back. Dean thinks this is probably the most erotic thing he's ever witnessed.

That is, until Sam starts plunging his tongue inside Dean’s hole.

“Oh fuck Sammy so good you son of a bitch just keep doin’ that baby dontcha dare stop…” Dean hangs to his thighs, he's bucking and trashing and _goddammit, goddammit_ he does not want it to ever stop. But it does, and still, when it does, it's not a clear landing. It's more of a crash or a freefall, when Dean’s stomach locks and he comes again, the spurts now stronger and landing over his face. He can't afford much, so the mess is considerably smaller, but not as to avoid Sam, once more, rising to clean it up with tiny kitten licks.

“So good, Dean…” his breath comes quick and jagged, and he might get a tearing if he jerks himself any faster... Soon he's coming too, breaking down beautifully. His tiny mouth painted in all sorts of fluids, slick and warm against Dean's face, the moans hard and breathless. Sammy’s eyes are open and staring, staring deep into Dean’s because he likes it, the thrill of being watched.

And Dean will take it all anytime. He’ll take whatever he’s given, even as Sam collapses over him and he can feel his baby brother's wet, spent dick settle over his leg. It’s alright, until the haze of the orgasm fades.

“Sam, you better clean that mess.”

Sam pecks his lips, a satied grin spread over his face. “Even tough I already cleaned yours up?”

“I’m not kidding, Sam. If your spunk dries over baby I’m gonna have your fucking ass.”

“That’s not exactly a threat, Dean. You know I’d love you to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ;)


End file.
